


Ninjas!?! Must Be November.

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (That's a Tag!), Gen, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Season/Series 01, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUDDENLY, NINJAS ATTACKED! </p><p>[Prompts work as summaries, right?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjas!?! Must Be November.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/13188.html?thread=71774596#t71774596 on November 29, 2011.
> 
> [Original] Warnings: This fill contains ninjas, slightly meta references, and a passing mention of ACD’s The Redheaded League.

“Ninjas?” John asked incredulously staring at the four men crouching in the alleyway Sherlock and he had been travelling down. “Are we seriously being attacked by ninjas in the middle of London?” 

“Of course not,” his companion answered disdainfully, “don't be absurd John, we’re far too far south for this to be considered the middle of London.” Sherlock stood calmly assessing the black clad men in front of them. 

“That's not really the part of the conversation that interests me Sherlock," John said in exasperation. The ninjas seemed to take their bickering as an invitation to attack and moved forward. Three of them converged on John, apparently taking his shorter stature as a sign of weakness; he quickly disabused them of that notion by grabbing the one on the right and throwing him at the other two. Taken by surprise the ninja he grabbed and the one next to him fell in a tangle of limbs, evening the odds for the moment. 

The single ninja facing Sherlock pulled out a short curved blade and ran at him. “Well it's always best to be precise when we might need to call in the Yard,” he said, stepping aside at the last moment and causing the ninja to embed the knife a wooden crate behind him. 

“Oh so you don't think that Mycroft hasn't already sent a team.” John said blocking a blow with his right hand and landing a solid punch with his left. 

“I doubt it. We're in a blind spot in the CCTV. I believe that's why our attackers chose now to strike.” He frowned as he once more sidestepped his attacker's rush, this time adding to his momentum and causing him to crash into a conveniently placed skip. “It shows a disturbing knowledge of our contacts.” 

“Or they're Ninjas and they don't want to be caught on video.” John said as he slammed his opponent into the bricks of one of the alley's walls.

“Hmm, the ninjas in those Bond films didn’t seem to avoid the spotlight.” The first two ninjas were rising and this time split up so they couldn't be used against each other. 

John glared a Sherlock, seemingly ignoring them in favour of continuing the conversation. “James Bond was a British spy and he was already in their secret base, and that isn't what we should be focusing on either.” 

“Well then what is the appropriate topic of conversation when facing ninjas, John?” Sherlock asked ducking under his new opponent's punch to land one of his own squarely in the solar plexus; this was followed by a swift upper cut that knocked out the black clad man. 

“How about why we're being attacked by ninjas in the first place?” John grunted as his distraction allowed the ninja he faced to land a glancing blow on his ribcage. 

“Oh that. Boring. Clearly Mr. Hatsumi was displeased when I proved that he was the one behind the theft of his company's antique armour exhibit, and that he had masterminded the theft to hide the fact that half the pieces were fakes that he had knowingly placed in the exhibit as the real thing.” 

“How do you figure that, Sherlock? That counterfeiter we tracked down that month was Japanese.” This time he saw the coming kick in time to step inside its ark and shove the ninjas opposite shoulder knocking him off balance and into the same wall that had felled his first opponent. 

“Half Japanese yes but she was working for the IRA and had almost no ties to her mother's country. Hatsumi on the other hand was a well respected collector who spent half his time in Japan and who has now lost all of his legitimate acquaintances and his freedom. Therefore he is by far the man most likely behind our attackers.” 

John looked at the unconscious attackers strewn about the alley. “So you don’t see anything unusual about us being attacked by ninjas in broad daylight?”

“Well, not in November, no. I was actually beginning to wonder where this year’s were.” 

John had started zip tying the ninjas’ hands behind their backs but looked up in shock at his partner’s words, “Wait, you’re attacked by ninjas every year?”

“That’s what I said isn’t it? Really John, pay attention.” Sherlock bent down to inspect the knife that his first had wielded. “At least these ones were ill trained,” he said as he pulled the knife out of the crate it was embedded in. “Look at this tanto, it says made in China.” He brandished the tanto hilt first. “I’m beginning to question my assumptions about Hatsumi being behind this, surely if he still had underworld contacts they would have sent ninjas with decent skills.”

“Expects ninja attacks in November. That should have been on the list,” John said while moving on to the next unsecured ninja.

“What list?”

“Flatmates should know the worst of each other, remember?” John said. 

Sherlock glowered at John over the blade, “are you still on about that? Really John if I had listed every danger and problem associated with living with me...” John grinned as the detective said the magic word, “you probably would have been even more eager to move in, wouldn’t you?” Sherlock started to chuckle and John joined in.

Eventually they calmed and seemed to realize they were standing in an alley filled with tied up ninjas, and that New Scotland Yard was going to have questions about that fact, even if it was apparently a yearly event in the life of Sherlock Holmes.“Well I’ve texted Lestrade about the attack,” Sherlock said he then made a face as if he had suddenly realized something annoying, “which means Mycroft undoubtedly knows as well, I think we should get going. We still need to figure why someone was paying our client to copy out the Encyclopaedia Britannica by hand.” Sherlock headed towards the mouth of the alley and, after one last look at the defeated ninjas, John followed behind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original] AN: I’m working up towards next year’s NoNaNoWriMo but, at a thousand words, this did put me over the 10,000 words of anything I was trying for this November. Also this is the first time I’ve tried writing a fight scene, which is why the ninjas were so easy to defeat, please tell me if you see any glaring errors in the fight.


End file.
